Other Terminator models (S4-S1)
Other Terminator models have appeared in Horror RPG Season 4, Season 1. Below are other Terminator series that SkyNet employs for their missions to exterminate humanity and ensure victory for the machines. Many of these machines are used in the Future War, and it is usually only Infiltrator Terminators sent through time when certain targets must be assassinated to alter the course of history to ensure SkyNet's victory. T1 T-1 Terminators are the very first series of Terminators, designed and constructed by Cyber Research Systems after Miles Dyson's research continued following the destruction of the Cyberdyne Systems building in May of 1995. T-1 Terminators were designed with the intention of being used to clear enemy soldiers on battlefields with their powerful on-board weaponry and and difficult to destroy armor. They are distinctively tank-like in design and appearance, even employing tank-like treads. They use miniguns mounted onto arm swivels. Their miniguns are loaded with 7.62mm ammunition. T-1 Terminators employ targeting systems that can help them detect enemy targets using auditory, heat and motion sensors. Though not very fast, they can swivel their upper torsos at 360 degrees for a wider attack. The T-1 design eventually evolved, with stronger armor. The T-1 Terminators served as the precursors to the Ground HKs. Ground HK The successor to the T-1 Terminator, Ground HKs (also known as HK Tanks) are much larger in size and extend upwards of several stories tall. They can swivel their heads and sport two arms equipped with twin-barreled plasma cannons. They move using their treads and have crew compartments to contain Terminators that can be deployed into battle to counter Human Resistance soldiers, who sometimes scavenge weaponry from downed Ground HKs. Ground HKs are powerful, but can be destroyed relatively easily. Centurion A massive HK that was given the nickname of "Centurion" by Human Resistance soldiers, the Centurion is an HK that is an autonomous combination platform sporting heavy armaments and armor in addition to highly advanced targeting systems. HK Centurions have a unique design among other HKs, with four legs providing it's mobility and means of movement. These legs give them an appearance like that of a cybernetic spider. Despite their monstrously massive size, HK Centurions are actually quite fast and mobile, and can easily mobilize through varying terrain with efficiency. The HK Centurion's legs can roll inwards and allow it to take a crouching position for defensive posts, and it can easily change it's position. The central waist region of the HK Centurion contains a miniature high efficiency fusion reactor and it's transmission systems. A unique feature of the HK Centurion in it's already distinctive spider-like appearance is the demonic face-like form it has with it's body and gun turrets, something SkyNet deliberately designed the HK Centurion to have as a means of frightening the Resistance soldiers and instilling psychological terror in them. The HK Centurion is one of the most lethal and efficient Terminators employed by SkyNet, and one of the most destructive as well. Silverfish An attack vehicle at a low height that crawls on the ground like the insect it's share the same name with, the HK Silverfish is similar to a kamikaze, as once it finally reaches an enemy target, it plows into said target and explodes. It's low height makes spotting it difficult and can also protect it from enemy gunfire. HK Drone Also known as the T-1 Aerial, the HK Drone is a primitive design and a precursor to the Aerial HKs. It was designed and developed by Cyber Research Systems along with the T-1 Terminators. HK Drones sport on-board machine guns and low-yield missiles, not having any plasma weaponry. HK Drones have very limited intelligence, perceiving anything that is warm to be a living being and thus a target. They are armored, but their armor is quite weak, and it doesn't take much to bring them down. HK Drones were obsolete and phased out once SkyNet developed the Aerial HKs. Aerial HK Developed from the design and concept of the HK Drone, Aerial HKs are much more advanced than their primitive predecessors. They are much larger in overall size and scale, and have massive wingspans that extend upwards of 108 feet. They utilize plasma cannons, laser and missiles for their weaponry, which they employ when carrying out raids and attacks. They frequently accompany Ground HKs and Infiltrator Terminators in combat. A variation of the Aerial HK is the HK Bomber, which is larger and more heavily armored with more on-board weaponry. Mini-HK Also known as HK Recon, Mini-HKs are much smaller versions of the Aerial HK. They have an underslung plasma cannon as their weapon and are built with a compact high-lift aerodyne fan which turns on frictionless bearings, greatly reducing the level of noise produced. While they are efficient enough attackers, the Mini-HKs mainly serve to survey battlefields and transmit data back to SkyNet. They are among the weakest Terminators, easily taken down by conventional means. Harvester An extremely large bipedal machine, Harvesters function to capture humans and load them into Transport ships to ship to SkyNet, where the humans are analyzed and their genetic data is studied. Harvesters can compact themselves onto part of the Transport ship when their tasks of capturing humans is completed. Harvesters are armed with shoulder-mounted energy weapons and can store Moto-Terminators in their legs that they can deploy in the event of any resistance or if human prisoners attempt escape, for the Moto-Terminators can easily pursue them. HK Transport An extremely large Aerial HK that functions to transport humans captured by Harvesters to SkyNet's work camps. Transports can store Harvesters and two additional Aerial HKs they can deploy for battle. Hydrobots Hydrobots are serpent-like Terminators with a claw at their head and they patrol watery regions. While slow on land, they are immensely fast and swift in water and are very powerful, with their claws capable of easily slicing and tearing through steel. They also feature large drill bits in their mouth regions, which can easily drill through concrete and steel, and can quickly kill any human it catches by the head. The Terminators Moto-Terminator A unique Terminator design, Moto-Terminators are automated motorcycles used to chase human targets. They are equipped with twin plasma emitters and sport red optic sensors. They are exceptionally fast and can reach speed upwards of 200 miles per hour and are extremely agile. Their sensors make them able to detect obstacles and wreckage along the way, enabling them to easily avoid and make their way around the obstructions along the way. Moto-Terminators are stored within the legs of Harvesters, to chase down escaping humans. T-600 The precursor to the T-800 series, T-600 Terminators are similar in overall appearance and functionality to T-800s, but are noticeably bulkier and less agile. A drawback to the overall efficiency of the T-600s were the rubber skin used over their Endoskeletons, making them easy to spot and detect among Human Resistance soldiers. Other problems with the 600 series were their overly bulky designs that made their movements clunky and thus often vulnerable to attack, and their large sizes also make them more easily detectable. SkyNet would go onto create the T-800s to improve this problem, with the T-800s not only being far more efficient than than T-600s with their functionality but also sporting much more lifelike and realistic synthetic skin. T-600 Terminators frequently employed miniguns with ammunition feed backpacks when in battle and on patrol, though they also used other weaponry. The T-600 became an obsolete and antiquated design when the T-800 series replaced it, though they are still occasionally used among their cybernetic infantries. The T-700 T-700 Terminators are virtually identical to the T-800 series, of which they are the precursor. The notable key differences between the 700 and 800 series are the heights, with T-700s being far taller than the average human and more easily detectable due to this. SkyNet made the T-800s slightly shorter though still relatively tall when the T-800s were finally produced. T-700s are built purely for combat and share the same CPU chips as the T-800s. The T-850 The T-800s were later upgraded to Series 850. T-850 Terminators are identical to T-800s in appearance and functionality, but with several key differences. They are far more powerful and faster than T-800s and have hardened armor that makes them much more resistant to plasma weaponry and greatly enhances their physical strength as a result of more powerful hydraulic systems and servo motors. They can shut themselves down and completely reboot from scratch in the event their commands or overridden or their CPUs are corrupted. They also have improved understanding of human emotions and can understand and analyze basic psychology. Another noticable improvement are the usage of dual hydrogen fuel cells they employ for power. The hydrogen fuel cells replace the nuclear Iridium cells the T-800s used and give the T-850s a longer lifespan. The cells are stored within the chassis and are small in size, comparable to a small book. They are encased in titanium fiber-alloys. Cells that are ruptured in battle or under other circumstances become unstable and have to be removed immediately before they explode, the blasts equal to that of a miniature hydrogen bomb. T-850s can still operate using only one fuel cell, but they are far less efficient when operating on just a singular cell. T-888 T-888 Terminators (which are sometimes referred to by Human Resistance soldiers as the "triple-eight," ""trip-eight" or T-triple eight") is an updated variation of the T-800. T-888 Terminators are similar to the T-800s, but with several key differences. They are much faster and can run at surprisingly very high speeds, capable of chasing vehicles on-foot with ease. They are also much stronger and can tear down steel doors easily, and are also capable of beating and tearing through strong steel structures until eventually causing destruction. T-888 Terminators also sport armor plating on their back, making them invulnerable to attacks from behind. A very notable and unique feature of the T-888 Terminators are their thigh blades located in their thighs, which are retractable and can be used to behead a human target pinned to the ground or can be used for a decapitating kick. T-888 Terminators are stronger and more durable than their predecessors, come in varying sizes to make them more efficient at infiltration. They are exceptionally resistant to most forms of damage. The T-888's CPU chip is similar in shape and design to the CPU used by the T-800s, but is black with red lines. Hybrid Hybrid Terminators are very unique in that they are essentially human bodies transformed into cyborgs and still maintaining human parts. Reverse-engineering technology is used to take a human body and essentially reform it into an Endoskeleton. The unique Endoskeleton in question is built so it can sustain human organs and parts such as the heart and brain. Hybrid Terminators possess greatly enhanced strength and durability, though to a considerably lesser degree than other Terminators. Being that they are part human, Hybrid Terminators can still feel physical pain to a degree, however their pain tolerance is remarkably high and they can withstand agonizing degrees of pain that most humans can't endure. Hybrid Terminators can also run at high speeds, and show degrees of human emotion and understanding, a result of the subject's brain being kept intact in the Endoskeleton. The Hybrid design began as an Infiltrator prototype while SkyNet was still working on the T-800s, a convict named Marcus Wright being the subject when he signed his body to Cyberdyne's Genetic Research Division after his execution, his body converted into a Hybrid and then activated online in 2018, when he unknowingly had been used by SkyNet to lure John Connor to SkyNet Central. T-Meg The T-1000000 or T-1 Million (or simply called the "T-Meg" for easier identification) is the largest Terminator to exist at this point. A gigantic spider-like Terminator made up entirely of mimetic polyalloy, it seems unable to morph like the T-1000 can, but it is able to form all of it's legs into slashing and stabbing weapons much like it's predecessor, which can be used to devastating effect. The T-1 Million seems to be a guardian of sorts to SkyNet's central core and hides in a solid part of the core, where it awaits any intruders and proceeds to finish them off. T-1 Million Terminators are rare to encounter, but when they are encountered, they are extremely lethal. Category:Evil Terminators Category:Good Terminators Category:Mass Murderers Category:Assassians